


Death

by Elshil



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 10:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elshil/pseuds/Elshil
Summary: Sherlock is dying





	Death

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a typical chinese girl, so if there is any grammar problem, please tell me.

Sherlock was dying.

He sats in his armchair,feeling the warmth from the 19th century’s sun.Bees buzzed in the garden.He listened in silence. He felt sleepy. He closed his eyes. “Maybe I need more cocaine.” He thought,but he knew he wasn’t. He was dying.

He have seen people dead.In all kinds of course.Murders,sickness,drowned,gunshots. All. But he never cared about what people are thinking when they are dying. Somehow, he should.

He felt heavy, or floating. Like he was drifting off to sleep. He heard a soft voice calling “Homles! Are you all right?”

He opened his eyes a little.Waston was standing next to him.He looked concerned. "Fine,It's all just...Fine. "He said heavily. 

Yes, his good old friend John H Watson. Companioned him for at least 40 years. Cases, they have been through ,difficultiesthey had ,argued they had,wonderful memories of theirs. 

"It looks like i've been sentimental? Why am I thinking this? "Sherlock thought.He remembered his dead brother Mycroft's words"All lives end, all hearts are broken, caring is not an advantage. "

Oh, mycroft, his brother. he is the most annoying brother in the world. Dont think of him, he thought angrily. he's dead. 

"Holmes, you need to have a rest. "He heard Watson said ,he smiled faintly in return. Watching has always been his best friend, the best and wisest friend. But he knew he wanted more. She never said, it's nineteenth century it's.some how against the law,Actually, he doesn't care about it, but he afraid that Watson will leave him. .  
High functioning sociopath, people said ,he's a machine. 

But John is always the one who believes him ,Always. People don't keep their promises, usually. Always is never an always. But somehow the silent promise and loyal John gave, never spoken, but it did happen. 

he felt tired, he can feel his time slipping away. "Watson"He said in a deep low voice. 

"Yes?"

"You know what? "he paused a little. "I love you. "

It's not that hard. He thought. For the past 70 years. When his brains are almost stop working, the working part will be his heart. 

he saw John smiles with relief and pain, plause raising ,he's holding his hand. 

"I love you. "

Sherlock, closed his eyes again, and he felt the warm from the sunlight, bees buzzed in the garden, he remembered John's smiles, over and over again in the last minutes, the world is in dark, floating but with a soft voice. 

"Death ,is only the beginning. "

Behind the scenes. 

"You wrote us…… dead. "

John sat in his sofa, reading the article I have posted on the Internet.

“No， Sherlock Is dead. ”I said. Trying to make myself another cup of coffee, and trying to avoid seeing the finger on the table. 

"Elshil,Sherlock.never think about this. "John raised his laptop and pointed at the screen. 

"The best and the wisest friend? he just will probably said Oh, breathing is boring. "

I remained silent. 

"And that I love you.? I probably told you more than one time. I am not gay. And how could sherlock said that. You know, I think love is still mystery to him."

"Really?"I smiled, take a sip of my coffee and turned around. "How would you know? "

"John! Lestrade text us,a crime scene . "Sherlock is shouting downstairs. 

"Coming!"John answered. Then he turned to me. "Elshil,umm, Molly and Mrs Hudson are out,So could you please......."

"Oh, Rosie, all right. "I picked up my bag "I can handle her. "

"Thanks."He went off down stairs. 

I watched them as they called a cab. Sherlock opened the door for John and they both went away. I saw them going down the street. 

"Well, another day for Rosie. "I sigh, going down the stairs and wink at the camera nearby. 

"How do I know? "

I stepped into my car. 

"I can know everything. "


End file.
